The discussion of the background of the invention herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge at the priority date of any of the claims.
A binocular displaying device comprises a right display element and a left display element, respectively designed to be placed in front of a corresponding eye of a wearer, and to display right and left pictures.
Such a binocular displaying device is generally designed for an average wearer. As a result, it may present the drawback of not being optimized for the actual wearer. Consequently, it can quickly give rise to the wearer suffering dizziness and nausea.
Setting means may be used to adapt a binocular displaying device to a particular wearer. However, such setting means are fastidious to use.
One object of the invention is to provide pictures positioning system and method that do not present the drawbacks mentioned hereinabove.